Satin Cards
by BerserkerNobody
Summary: "Satin billows and bends, while cards are the game and the rules. The rules can bend then, no?" "Are you high?" "Did you spike my tea?" OCxEveryone, because Wonderland said so. Rated T for tea.
1. Meet Mësha, 'Baka'

I know, I know, I have another story that I should be working on, but this isn't for me! Entirely...

It's for my cousin, Mësha. She's made several appearances in the intros of 'Free Runners', and now she is obsessed with Heart no Kuni no Alice. But, for all you people who speak English, it's 'Alice in the Country of Hearts'.

Mësha got a HNKNA manga recently, and she's a not so big fan of Alice. I honestly think she's just jealous that everyone fell for her.

So, I'm proving a point in a way! I know, for a fact, that Mësha would be a terrible Alice. While Alice stands up for herself and holds life as a high priority, Mësha is a slight pushover who is easily manipulated by kind words.

So, enjoy the story of the pushover, who will probably find a spine on the way. Just maybe.

~_Chapter One: Meet Mësha, 'Baka'_~

3 o'clock.

Or, more specifically, 2:57 pm. At least, that's what the clock reads as I glance away from the science worksheet we were assigned. With a sigh, I turn the page over the complete the other side.

It's such a bore, science.

Everything has to be explained, down to the very last electron for the science community to even _consider_ something correct. I never have to think about the validity of a statement until I get to science.

"When you're done with the worksheet, just turn it in to the back, and then you can stack up your chairs." Mr. Champion's announcement had torn my hate filled gaze away from the paper; his voice indicating was just as bored as the rest of us.

Dismissing the thought, I slid my chair back and dropped the assignment into the labeled basket at the back of the classroom. It was only when I headed back to my seat that everyone else had finished and they too then turned in the paper.

I managed to also avoid the hassle of everyone stacking their chairs at once, and now I stood, watching the screen projecting a new video. This video was showing another amazing and professional bicyclist.

Why does it always seem that these videos are trying to make me feel...lame?

I know I'm unique, but seeing that there are people out there who are so amazingly good at what they do, it makes me feel so bland.

Flipping, spinning, and otherwise just being awesome, the bicyclist continued his stunts oblivious to my sorrow.

Not that it really counts as sorrow, it's not like anything died.

_'It'd be fun, if maybe sometime...I could be admired.'_

The moment the thought had popped into my head, it was banished. _'That was the most Mary-Sue and selfish comment you have ever made, self. Apologize to my dignity. She's over there with my emo thoughts.'_

Sighing, I failed at cheering myself up. Honestly, how do all those anime girls cheer themselves up with such simple little phrases, like, 'Don't give up!' and 'It'll be better tomorrow!'?

The clock ticks away, leaving only a minute till I leave the school. Yet, every second passes so slowly.

56, 57, 58, 59, 60!

3:11 pm had to be my favorite time ever. I got out of school, I got to go home. 3 o'clock is, in every way, the time I love the most.

Leaving the school grounds in a record breaking minute, I caught up to my sister, a senior at our school.

"Gabby!" I called out, my legs stretching into a quick sprint. "Gabby!"

Gabby, my older sister, turned to face me with her amber eyes, which crinkled with a smile to greet me.

"Mësha, what's up?" Pulling out her keys and pressing the 'unlock' button, she opened the door to the car. "You can take the front seat; Allison is getting a ride from RJ."

"Cool, thanks!" I cheered silently to myself as I slid into the passenger side. "Not much happened today, but Daniel got detention for talking to Leanne across the classroom in Geometry. And Mrs. Newman put 3 kids to sleep again."

Exiting the parking lot, we fell into a comfortable silence after Gabby had turned on the radio, the lull of 'I Cry' in the background.

~13 minutes later...~

"We got home early," I mumbled to myself as I walked into the house and tossed my bag onto my bed. I turn back to Gabby, who had just crouched down to look through her bag, for her phone probably. "I'm going on the trampoline."

Pulling out her phone and giving a distracted nod, she replied, "Okay, I'm going to go hang out with Jamie, after I drop off Dakota at Ju-Jitsu."

"Bye," I gave her a small, unnoticeable good-bye as I left the room and headed outside. Passing by several unfinished cereal bowls, I grimace at Dakota's sloppiness.

Dodging our dog on the way, I climbed onto the trampoline and lay there, staring up into the sky, where clouds took any form you wished it to.

Lying there I saw a rabbit- no, not a real one. A cloud that looked alot like a rabbit floated directly above me, and I thought over how much time I had till my mom came home.

"I'm guessing it's about 4, so maybe I have an hour or so?" I mumbled to myself as I shut my eyes and let the wind trail over my face, soothing my thoughts to dull voices.

...

"Mësha? Mësha is that you?" A small, childish voice broke my serene moment, and I opened my eyes to stare back up to see that the bunny cloud had long since left. "Oh my, it is you!"

Okay, who says 'oh my' anymore? A childish voice could possibly be Dakota, the lil' brat.

I turn over on my to face the entrance of the trampoline, hoping that Dakota wasn't asking to join me on the trampoline. He'd bounce around and I wouldn't be able to be a lazy.

Blinking away the sleepiness, I glanced over to see...a furry little bunny standing on its hind legs and wearing a small red plaid overcoat.

"Okay, unless you caught some kind of bunny disease, you aren't my little brother Dakota, are you?" I asked with sleep laced in my voice. I slowly crawled over to the small bunny, and very carefully placed him on my lap.

Seeing that our dog was nowhere to be seen, I was left to wonder where the bunny came from.

I looked down to the bunny on my lap, "Where did you come from Fluffy? No, I'll name you Peter. After Peter Cottontail, I think he was an Easter Bunny." Hesitantly, fearing Peter would bite, I began to pet his fluffy fur. Peter wasn't complaining, so I continued to do so.

I stroked his ears too, which I think he leaned into, and I swear he was smiling.

"So, do you know where you came from Peter? I should find your owner...hopefully mom won't freak out when she sees you." I talked to no one, but Peter still seemed to cooperate.

Until I slid off the trampoline and made my way to the sliding glass door that led to my house.

Just halfway there he leapt out of my arms, and ran back to the direction of the trampoline.

"Peter! Peter Cottontail!" I huffed as I ran back, and watched as he darted under the trampoline. "Don't ignore me! ...please?"

Getting down on my hands and knees, I peered under the trampoline to see that Peter had decided to wait under for me.

"C'mere Peter, I need to make sure your owner gets you back," I whined as I started army crawling towards him. "C'mon, just meet me halfway on this!"

Peter tilted his head and his eyes looked off to the side, as if he was contemplating whether or not to come to me.

I lunged forward and held Peter tight to my chest, panicking when he began to squirm.

"I'm sorry!" I immediately lifted myself off of the bunny and planted my arms on both sides of Peter, so as to prevent him from escaping again.

Peter managed to roll onto his back, and he looked up at me with wide eyes, which started to freak me out. Damn, are all animal eyes scary?

Then, a sudden flash blinded me, taking all sight away for a brief moment. Clenching my eyes shut, I grabbed for Peter Cottontail, only to feel what I assumed to be his jacket.

"P-Peter?" I whimpered as I was suddenly hugged from the front. "What's going on?!"

"Just hold on!" A deeper, more masculine voice pleaded urgently, the arms encircling me had tightened their hold.

And then the feeling of falling, my hair flying behind me, and my stomach filling with butterflies was acquainted with me. It was actually alot like going down on an elevator, just horizontal and with no bottom.

I desperately clung to what I believed was a human and I think they clung back in their height of panic. But, I don't remember anything other than falling and screaming like a firecracker.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-OH MY GOSH I'M GOING TO **DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**!" I screeched as I felt tears flying off my face, the speed had begun to sting my face.

I tucked my head to the chest of the stranger, and I felt insanity crawl into my head, for I swear I could hear the sound of a clock, going, _'tick-tock...tick-tock'_.

'I'm going to die' was a mantra in my head, and I started to fear the landing more than falling. If I land now, I will splat everywhere; blood, guts, and all that gore all over the floor.

"We're almost there, my dear." The voice, the manlier one, seemed to try to comfort me, and I felt a hand stroke my back. Would have been alot creepier if I wasn't about to die.

Then, all of a sudden, I felt as if I was folding in on myself, into itty-bitty pieces, until I felt nothing.

...

My eyes bolted open and I jerked up to a sitting position.

Around me, it seemed I was in a tower, with oddly shaped windows, or maybe just a large porch.

"Where am I?" I voiced my thoughts as I looked up into the red and purple sky. "Is the sun setting?"

"You're in Wonderland."

Again, the more masculine voice spoke from behind me.

Turning, I saw a man who looked as if he was...cosplaying...as Peter the rabbit, the one I found in my backyard.

Taking a deep breath, and thinking over what this Peter cosplayer had just said, I asked him, "Wonderland? Like, 'Alice in Wonderland'?"

"Yes, we're in Wonderland." His eyebrows furrowed, but got over his confusion as he offered his hand to me. I took his hand, and he pulled me up gracefully, with an almost flourish. "Welcome to Wonderland, Mësha."

Did you enjoy it? Because I wrote this in a bit of a rush, so if you didn't like anything, just leave a helpful review!

Have any of you read any other good OC HNKNA stories? Because I need to find some for Mësha before she bites off my head...

Well, remember to review if you want more~!


	2. Wonderland could be very Grand

I'm back! *_Dramatic entrance_*

I'm really happy this story has gotten a good introduction to the site, being as it this is my first fanfiction for Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice. So thank you all, I hope you enjoy Chapter 2!

**Thanks to:**

Hopeless Desires: Thank you! And I'm sorry; I'll find a way to fix that, gets rid of my line breaks. Thank you for pointing that out to me! As for the romance, I'll definitely have scenes pertaining to every kind of pairing, but there will be only one guy for her in the end. She will be strong, Mësha's dad (my uncle) is a black-belt and has been a cop for 13 years, and he's taught her some moves. Or at least enough to keep her from dying. Mësha thanks you for the suggestion, she loves the story.

AnimeObsessedKitty: Thank you for following!

_Last time, on 'Satin Cards'__:_

_I took his hand, and he pulled me up gracefully, with an almost flourish. "Welcome to Wonderland, Mësha."_

~_Chapter 2: Wonderland could be very Grand_~

"Um... how do you know my name?" I asked nervously as I held my opposite elbow, a nervous habit I developed back in seventh grade.

"I know your name because I love you, Mësha," Peter cosplayer beamed as he crossed his arms over his chest, in a self-righteous way.

"Uh..." At a loss for words, I set to picking at the split-ends of my hair. "That's very nice of you to say...but...can I go home now? My mom is probably worried about me..." Just imagining my mother coming home to an empty house, and then calling the cops wasn't a very pleasant scenario.

"Sorry, but that's impossible," Peter cosplayer shook his head in a sad way, but still held his smile. Pulling a small vial out of his coat pocket, he held it out to me to inspect. "Here. Please drink it!"

Let's see, strange man standing in front of me wearing strange rabbit cosplay and holding out to me a vial. Vials are only used when trying to kill someone, with poison. I wish to stay alive, and not be killed by a strange man wearing bunny ears. Sorry, not the way I want to go.

An awkward silence settled over us as I narrowed my eyes in worry and suspicion. "You know...I don't usually take things from strangers...especially men wearing bunny ears...I don't even know your name. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not drinking it."

His rabbit ears drooped, startling me. They invented mechanical motion sensory bunny ears already?!

"That's not good..." Peter cosplayer added as he began to walk over to me.

"I-I really don't think I should trust you, please stay away!" Panic starts to settle in as he crouches down to my eye level. I practically feel my cheeks on fire as his eyes search my face for something, maybe waiting for me to apologize.

And he wasn't too bad looking, given he did have a nice jaw and intriguing red eyes.

"Aren't you going to ask my name now?" Peter cosplayer asked as his hand found a way to his chin, and then a joyful grin paints his face. "If you're curious and blushing, then you must like me!"

Blushing what seemed to be ten-fold on my half, my eyes widened in embarrassment. "If you want me to a-ask your name, then, okay... What's your name?"

"My name's Peter White." Just like the rabbit in my backyard just with a different last name. If they were both human, they could be cousins. "So, now that you know my name, will you drink this now?" Holding the tiny vial out to me again, I noticed something I didn't notice before. The vial had a glass heart on the cap, which only supported my case of it being a poison.

"You...haven't exactly made anything less suspicious." I mumbled, but then a horrifying thought stuck my mind. What if he shoves it down my throat in anger?! Or what if he just kills me in a fit of rage?!

Just as Peter had said something about 'not being fun if it was easy', uncapping the vial as he did so, I called out with dread, "Wait a second!"

Freezing for a split-second, and then facing me, Peter was obviously startled by my outburst, but I still had his attention. With my hand held up in a 'stop' motion, I weakly smiled.

"Um...I-I'll drink it..." the blush from before was long gone as Peter leaned in. Instead, I paled when his hand brushed my cheek."Just don't hurt me..."

"Hurt you?!" Peter looked surprised, if not disgusted by my statement. "Why would I hurt you?!"

I picked at the red polish on my nails as I began a nervous stutter in a quiet voice. "I said no, and I t-thought you were going to hurt me...you seemed anger..."

Peter just stared at me, but quickly went back to smiling. "Okay, but make sure to drink it all~!"

"...t-that doesn't make it seem any less poisonous..."

I took the vial in one hand, and the cap in the other. Still hesitating, I rolled the vial in between my fingers. Judging that if I died, the police would be able to catch Peter, I brought the vial to my nose for a quick sniff.

Sadly, the liquid has no scent, so I took a quick sip, not bothering to think of the taste.

I quickly swallowed it, but the after taste was the **worst** **ever**. Worse than that one time I took a sip of my dad's soda, but he had spiked it with some wine. I gagged and I already regretted the action. After a few coughs, I looked up at Peter, who was patiently waiting for me.

"A-are you sure this isn't poison? It tastes...worse than wine..." I restrained another gag, so I didn't look too pathetic.

"Of course! Drink it all, remember!" Peter replied a little too cheerfully, yet completely disregarded my comment about wine.

"Well, if I die...I'm coming back to murder you in the most painful way possible, okay?" I mumbled as I tipped the vial back, and chugged it all down.

And then my throat burned. Very, very badly.

I clutched my throat and I held back tears, the taste too much to bear. "T-that was poison wasn't it?"

Instead of answering my question, Peter stood up and spread his arms. "_'This is The Potion of Hearts. Once you drink it, you must participate in the game.'_ Just as Alice did, Mësha dear."

Then, he just walked away, leaving me sitting on the floor and tightly holding my throat.

"The game begins now, Mësha," smiling, he left through an exit I hadn't seen before, too caught up with drinking the vial to notice.

...

"What... a freaking... douche!" I exclaimed after staring in flustered anger in the direction Peter had left in. "I ought to go stab him with safety scissors!"

Finally picking myself off the stone floor, I limped over to where an opening was in the side of the building, and looked over.

"I'm not jumping from here," I said, and winced at the pain in my throat. It was like strep throat all over again, having it hurt to breathe and sallow.

Turning and heading toward the corridor Peter had gone through, I was met with a long flight of stairs, but lucky it had a sturdy banister. Settling myself on it as carefully as possible, I slid down the banister, making sure I didn't scratch my wrists on the stone wall.

The slide was fun, but i was too distracted at the end, and fell off the end of the banister, scraping my knee in the process. I landed with a quite embarrassing 'ough!'.

"Damn, that was embarrassing..." I mumbled to myself as I stood, testing out if the scrape hurt at all. Fortunately, the pain wasn't too bad; I turned around in my new surroundings.

"I wish it just had the exit...right there..." I finished in awe, as an exit had been right across from me. "That is very, very damn convenient."

Leaving the tower where I had arrived, I was welcomed with the sight of a forest, where many bugs would be waiting for my arrival to suck my blood.

I sighed deeply, and then began my trek. "I'm so dreading this all; I hope P.E. pays off all those days I choose to walk instead of running."

Entering the underbrush, I began to push aside several branches before the trees parted at a point and had become a path. Seeing just how convenient everything was, a smile graced my face as I strolled down the trail.

...

Even though it had only been 20 or so minutes, I had already reached a mansion. And, children, this was no ordinary mansion. It was one with a giant ass gate.

"Because, who knows!" I sang in a sarcastic tone, my patience worn thin a long time before hand. "Maybe, just maybe, someone can reach the top! Oh, heaven forbid! We must make the gate ten times the height of a skyscraper!"

Walking up the bars of the gate and sweeping my hands across one, I wondered if there were any gate keepers.

"It'd be a shame if gates so large had no guard," I mumbled to myself, before smacking my forehead. "Idiot, you're going insane, slant rhyming."

I glanced again at the mansion itself, noting all the odd features, and yet, there seemed to be no one around.

"Don't tell me it's abandoned..."

"Hey, lady, do you have business at the mansion?" Two voices asked in unison behind me.

Twirling to see who asked me, I began, "Not really but I need a..."

I was cut off as I glanced over to see two boys, wearing uniforms, one blue and one red. Both wearing hats and holding what seemed to be a very, very dangerous weapon, axes with very odd designs.

Said axes were pointed at my face.

"We're the guards here," the red on on the left started, as the other one took a step forward to finish.

"We get rid of all trespassers."

"H-hey, I just need an antidote, I-" I gulped nervously as my heart fell to my feet, and butterflies seemed to swim upstream from my stomach to my head, not allowing me to move.

"You don't seem like a bad guy, but we have our job."

"So, we won't let you go!"

Drawing their axes back to prepare to swing at me, I fell to the ground and covered my head with a squeal.

"HEY YOU TWO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" A new voice joined in, and hearing footsteps I peeked through my fingers.

It was another rabbit man; this one had orange hair though. And a hobo looking scarf.

I wanted to immediately label him as 'un-trustable' for being a rabbit, but his curly hair was so much like mine, I had to at least give him a chance.

"Is she a guest?" The rabbit asked as he scratched the back of his curly hair.

"I don't care," The blue twin commented as he leaned on his battle axe.

"Don't get in our way," The red one scowled as he tipped the long axe between his hands. "You're ruining our fun, rabbit!"

"Says the two slacking off," The redheaded rabbit retorted. Before either of the twins could snap back at him, he looked down and addressed me. "Are you really a guest or are you a spy?"

"I'm just-"

"Either way, I don't care," The rabbit continued, cutting off my plea. Next thing I know, and curly points a gun at my forehead. "I'll take of this one."

While he was busy loading the gun with the single latch, I racked my brains for any gun defense I had learned online or from any of the times my dad had explained how to disarm someone with a gun.

Just as the revolver clicked, I brought my right fist behind my left side, and then smacked the gun away from his wrist just when he pulled the trigger. The bullet whizzed by me, narrowly missing my hip, while the gun fell to the ground near my ankle.

Surprise settled over the rabbit's features and he turned his attention to his hurt wrist that I had struck. "Did you just..?"

Heart beating wildly in my chest, I stand up straight despite the adrenaline screaming at me to kick his ass, my mind working overtime thinking of different ways to take the rabbit out. I could grab his wrist and throw him over my shoulder, I could jab his side then trip him and shoot him with his gun that was by my foot. And then there were all the possibilities I could've had if I was someone of Black Widow's caliber.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to die," I managed to mumble, glaring at the curly rabbit. "I need to take care of some unfinished business first, and then I have to get home."

A faint clapping came from my right, and I turned to find a man who looked rather...flamboyant... walking up to where I stood and an oddly handsome smirk on his face. "I apologize if my guards were discourteous to you, young lady. I'm sure you're fine now?"

Shaking my head slowly, I ran my fingers through my curly hair. "No, no, I'm fine. I just ...I need to go..." The adrenaline from two near-death experiences was starting to come to an end, and I would likely pass out soon from exhaustion.

I strolled away, fatigue settling in my tired mind as I staggered toward the forest again.

Taking a different path from the one I took before, still ignoring the calls of those I left behind at that odd mansion.

"I miss home..." I mumble to myself, plopping down beside the trunk of a random tree. "This random world could be a dream, but it's too vivid, and I usually wake up when they draw their weapons." Silence settled down and soon I began to sing to myself.

"It's the thief in the night to come grab you, uh-huh. It can creep up inside you and consume you. A...disease? A disease of the mind it can control you~." I sang out, quietly to myself, not at all keeping the right melody. Singing otherwise scary songs like lullabies, it's actually really soothing for the nerves. "It's too close for comfort~. Na-na-na-na-nah-nah, we're in the city of wonder, so don't think twice. Watch out you might just go under, be wise~!"

Pausing for a second, I realized I totally shorted and mismatched the entire chorus, not to mention I sang it to a different tune.

"I'm no good with face paced songs," I whine to myself as I lay my head back and hope that no bugs would climb into my hair as I slept.

"Tomorrow," I pledged as I slid my eyes shut and turned onto my side. "Tomorrow I shall find Peter, and stab him with safety scissors. Or a toothpick, whichever I find first."

And on that note I fell into my slumber since my arrival in this odd Wonderland.

**-THIS IS A BREAKLINE- BREAK FOR BREAKLINES-**

I'm sorry there isn't any romance in this chapter; it's more of Mësha being introduced to the violence of Wonderland. Though, it's probably the only part I have slightly needed help from the manga for.

Please leave a review to help support my cause!

I'm not asking for anything other than reviews now, unless you want to give something to Mësha. She's chill with that.


	3. The Faceless and The Aces

**Sorry it took me forever to update, guys! I got obsessed with Hetalia and caught up in my fandoms...**

_Last time, on 'Satin Cards':_

_"Tomorrow," I pledged as I slid my eyes shut and turned onto my side. "Tomorrow I shall find Peter, and stab him with safety scissors. Or a toothpick, whichever I find first."_

_And on that note I fell into my slumber since my arrival in this odd Wonderland._

_Chapter 3: If only it was Disneyland...~_

"Please wake up!"

My eyelids flash open, but then droop down to blur my sight. All I could see was a person above me, their face blurred and they might have been trying to tell me something.

"I'm sorry..." I mumble sleepily, rubbing my eyes with closed fists to try to see clearer. Lowering my fists and looking back up at the speaker, something about them had thrown me off guard entirely.

It was a woman who looked to be in her twenties wearing an outfit that could only be described as clown-ish, and wore a silly hat with small diamond shapes covering both the hat and her shirt. She had orange hair that was parted on both sides, sticking up in a Pippi Longstockings fashion. The only thing that really freaked me out was that-

-she had no eyes.

No, instead of eyes she had a black shadow covering from her forehead to the tip of her nose, but clearly she didn't have eyes.

With a shriek, I back peddled on my hands and feet, trying to distance myself from the woman as far as possible. My back hit a hard surface, but it was probably just a wall.

Now that I was cornered, I tried to fold into myself, hoping she'd think I was insane and leave. Sadly, a hand touched my shoulder, and then tried to shake me back and forth.

"Please, don't be scared! I won't hurt you!" The woman pleaded as she tried to pry me out of my cocoon. "I'm sorry! Please come out!"

I shake my head and stay in my small shell, but I stay silent.

I hear her sigh, and footsteps follow. I peek through my arms to see her at a door, and she opens it to reveal a man.

This man was wearing an odd yellow suit with a musical note pin to his collar. His hair was pulled back into a braid, something not very common these days. Well, I guess in Wonderland no one cares about normal.

But relief washed over me when I saw that the man had eyes and bright blue ones too.

Then the woman started to converse with the man, and I could tell she was clearly upset.

"She woke up but she screamed when she saw me, what do we do?" She bit her lip and wrung her hands, her full attention on the man who must be her boss. Or the leader of her mafia thing. Adding in a now hushed voice, she leaned in toward her boss ear, "And she has eyes."

The man's eyes widened dramatically, as if that was a code for something.

Ah, shit. They're probably a secret underground circle of serial killers who take peoples' eyes.

I take a quick glance around the room I was in, observing where I had been taken captive. Yellow walls and music notes decals, signs they must torture people in here somehow. Maybe they're a very bad orchestra.

Lo and behold, a window was not too far from where I was curled up, maybe four or five feet away from me.

Thanking my luck, I uncurled from my cocoon, and crawled on my hands and knees to the window. My heart is beating even faster than when the rabbit had pointed his gun at me, that I know for sure.

I raise my arm up and I get off the ground, sitting on the windowsill. Given that they were busy talking and I still managed to get to the window without them noticing, I felt a small surge of pride in myself make me grin.

Then, in my moment of elation, I unlatched and open the window.

Which screeched and squeaked upon use.

Both the man with eyes and the woman without eyes turned to see me halfway through the window, and they both looked surprised.

"Wait-!" The man took both a step forward and threw his hand out to signal me to stop, and yet both proved worthless as I threw caution to the wind.

And then the woman tried to capture me, her eyebrows furrowed on the clear expanse of her face. "Please don't-!"

I shrieked, and threw myself out the rest of the way of the window, falling hard on my side. Getting up not milliseconds later, I sprinted with a force I'd never had before, fear pumping cold blood through me.

I honestly think at this point I can now empathize with all of those movie actors and actresses who do stupid things when in life threatening situations. I've never seen a horror movie in my life, and I don't think I really need to anymore.

The room I was held in was in the forest, so losing my captors should be easier. Ha, take that! Take me some random place where no one could find me, and guess what? NO ONE SHALL FIND ME.

"WAIT! WE'RE NOT GOING TO HURT YOU!" The man's voice rang out, but he seemed miles away.

I think I out ran my mile time from P.E., which wasn't very hard to beat unless you were me. The adrenalin I was using to keep sprinting was starting to diminish, and slowing down was becoming a priority to keep myself from dying of a collapsed lung.

It must be morning, the sun was mid-way in the sky, and I had morning breath. How do I know I have morning breath? Because I can taste it.

I tilt my head back to gather spit, and then jerk forward to hack it up. I know, I know, it's disgusting, but my throat felt so much better after the removal of the disgusting saliva.

At this point in time I had one hand on a tree, and the other around my now sore kidneys. Dehydration was becoming an issue, as was lack of everything else. Other than sleep though, the nap I had was great.

I'm tired of standing; the pain in my side was too much to bear. Thinking back on my experiences up until now, I slid down the side of the tree, and rest against the bark.

"I...I was on the trampoline when I found a white rabbit...Then I fell down a hole with someone...I woke up and was forced to drink a 'potion'...ran into a pair of twins and another rabbit...left and got lost in a forest...meet eyeless woman...got lost again...in the same forest..." I sighed with the small amount of energy I had left, but not before I reached up to feel my burning face. The heat that touched my palm stung, and I felt a tear fall down my cheek.

"No matter what happens now," I mumble quietly in a hushed whisper, bringing my knees to meet my chest and chin. _I'll probably never get to go home._

I press my cheek to one of my knees and lean to the side, nearly falling over, but I managed to make my weight hold me.

"So," I whisper as I close my eyes and a sad smile crosses my face. "This is how I'm going to go?"

"Hello?"

I freeze, then get up and dash to the other side of the tree. But I know whoever asked heard the leaves crunch as I ran. I press my back against the tree and breathe as silently as I could, refusing to glimpse at the other side.

"Is someone there?"

I heard more leaves crack and my back goes rigid. The steps get louder and louder, until they seem deafening. And then...

-They stopped.

Complete silence.

I start counting in my head, like I would do back when I would sell Girl Scout cookies. I wish I was back in my world, where I only had to count when I was waiting to see if anyone was home before going to the next house to sell cookies.

'1 Mississippi, 2 Mississippi, 3 Mississippi, 4 Missis-'

"Why are you hiding behind this tree?"

I turned my head around so fast it could have snapped. The person who asked 'if someone was there was', was on the other side of me, away from where I had turned my head.

I shrieked in both terror and surprise, stumbling away in the opposite direction. But, with my unfortunate luck, I tripped backwards on a root, falling onto the dirty ground.

Above me, looking down was a man in his early twenties. He was wearing a red uniform that was very similar to that of the British wore during the Revolutionary War, but had a couple hearts here and there. Strapped to his side was a sword, and it too had a heart on its handle.

Just like the poison did...

"Are you alright? I didn't mean to scare you, you're really jumpy." He grinned sweetly, and I felt my heart flip-flop. "I'm Ace, who're you?"

"I-I'm Mësha," I whispered, my face heating up from being so scared. Ace seemed really nice so far. "You're not in league with the eyeless woman in yellow...are you?"

"Eyeless woman?" Ace was obviously confused as he raised an eyebrow at me. "Do you mean the Faceless?"

"Their gangs' name is the Faceless when they don't have eyes?" Puzzled, I stood up and wiped away dirt on my butt. "I don't have time for gangs', I need to find Peter White and cut him with safety scissors."

"You're funny!" Ace grinned, his eyes twinkling with amusement. "I was on my way to the Clocktower, but I think I could guide you to the Heart Castle. That's where Peter is."

"Yes! Please, I need to kick his ass!" I smiled as I shoved my hands in my jean pockets, fingering the empty vial. "And find out what kind of poison he gave me."

"Peter poisoned you?" Tilting his head, he shifted his weight to his other foot, still confused. "Peter's not like that. He's a swift killer, never would poison someone."

I huff out indignantly, and gathering the breath to argue. "Well, I that's not wait he did! I still have the vial as proof! I'll show you!" I pull out the vial and shove it in Ace's face. "It tasted terrible, and I have to kill Peter!"

Ace's eyes widened at the vial, and he snatched it out of my grip. "This..."

"It's the vial the poison was in. He said a game was starting," I shrugged as I kicked a stray branch on the ground near my foot. "I don't know how much longer I have left, maybe it's-"

"You're an outsider, aren't you?" Ace asked as he turned slowly toward me, his eyes set in an uncomfortable stare with my hazel eyes. "You're not from here..."

-**THIS IS A BREAKLINE-BREAK FOR BREAKLINE-**

Sorry for not updating recently, again!

Please review! You could help decide who to pair Mësha up with~

Opitions:  
-Peter White  
-Elliot March  
-Blood Dupree  
-The twins (Either or both, depends on votes)  
-Pierce (The Dormouse)  
-Boris Airay (The Cheshire Cat)  
-Nightmare


End file.
